Hidden Identities
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: / 100 THEMES CHALLENGE / It's Halloween! Guess what Grimmjow is begging his lover to pull? Dress up as batman, of course! But what will Ulquiorra ask in exchange?


**Secret Identities.**

**

* * *

**

Ulquiorra stared out the window from his futon, watching humans of all ages prance around on different costumes as the night went deeper and deeper. His head lied lazily against the soft curve of the couch with eyes only half open, obvious in his features that what he was doing was the last one on his _want list_—or maybe even unworthy to be put on it. Whichever it was, though, he was in no position to argue or to even complain why he was doing this dreary task.

Why?

Because _his_ Aizen-_sama_ willed it so.

Aizen had ordered them out to monitor Karakura, and he, being the loyal soldier that he was, wanted nothing more but to please his lord without any questions or whatsoever. Although already aware of the _boredom_ that always comes with the mission, Ulquiorra fought it out his head with hopes that everything would be done even before Yammy gets to understand the purpose of their visit to the Human Realm as how it always had happened a million times before. However, unbeknownst to him during this period of time that Yammy was inconveniently _unavailable_. That alone wouldn't had been much of a disturbance as the Cuarta Espada had been more than used to working solo, but Aizen just had to feel _generous_ and chose a temporary partner for him before he even had a say on the matter... not that he would've insisted against his lord's will, but he just wished that he would've gotten the chance to at least _choose_ who he wanted to have as a substitute to the Decima.

At first he thought it was some kind of a joke that Ichimaru had spurred into his lord's head, but after much deliberation, he realized that it was more than that. It was a punishment. Ulquiorra couldn't remember a time that he could be punished this badly for, but he was sure that a _joke_ could never be this bad. However, the piece of the puzzle wherein Ichimaru Gin was behind this still fitted into the picture... and there couldn't be anyone else who knew how much he hated bringing his lover to this world but the fox-face.

Grimmjow never failed to complicate everything and make them a lot harder than they should've been.

"Hey, Ulquiorra."

And now, he was sure that he was about to face another Grimmjow_-exclusive_ crisis.

"What, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired Arrancar, trapped in a faux body just as Ulquiorra was, leaned his back on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He cocked his head a little to the side and raised a questioning brow at the pale-skinned who was curled up on the brown, singles couch. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes."

A smile spread out over Grimmjow's lips, "Changed your mind?"

"No."

"You know you can't say no forever."

"Believe me I can." Beautiful green eyes narrowed, "Now, leave."

All the brightness on the Sexta's face dropped into a scowl, emitting a low growl on his throat which pulled Ulquiorra's eyes to him like a magnet to some metal piece. Grimmjow unbuckled his arms and slid his hands to his pockets as he strode fluidly to his superior like the feline that he was. Aware of the emerald eye's full attention on him, he made sure his every movement was sexy as he could make it. His muscles flexed and rippled with every moment that he made which his black muscle shirt revealed and even accentuated, coaxing his partner into a mood Grimmjow was sure he could win over.

"Don't be an ass, Ulquiorra." Seeing that the usually stoic Arrancar got easily swayed by his slightly swinging hips, his trademark grin returned to spread over his lips. Ulquiorra was pathetically prancing around his palm already, and perhaps only a little more seduction would put his lover into a state wherein he wouldn't find any more reason to say 'no'. "Just think about it one last time."

"It's still no, Grimmjow."

"Okay, one more time."

"I'm serious. No."

Grimmjow's grin grew even wider if it was still possible. If Ulquiorra decided to pull the _coyness_ into maximum level, then he was going to pull his best cards as well. Doing some sexy show sure worked swell, but it wasn't enough. Still, the blue-haired Espada did not worry. So what if it didn't work? Ulquiorra may be Cuarta and he Sexta, but when it came to this side of their lives, Grimmjow never had to work up a sweat to get his lover into any _position_ he wanted.

The feline-based hollow began to purr, gaining the Cuarta Espada's full attention again. Grimmjow moved slowly towards his pale partner, stopping only when his lips were next to the other's ear. He puckered his lips and then blew softly, smirking as he saw his lover fight back a shiver. "Come on..." he growled low, his voice box tingling on his throat. "You like taking roles, don't you?"

Ulquiorra did not answer.

Grimmjow slid his hands from the armrests to his lover's butt, pulling him to his chest until he was able to carry the lithe Espada into his arms. Ulquiorra, wrapping his arms around his lover's head, looked down at him emptily, but Grimmjow stared at them back with fire in his eyes. Their heads so close, he nudged his lover's thin nose with his and slid his tongue past his lips to reach for his lover's pale pair. Ulquiorra tried to pull away, but Grimmjow will not be taking any form of rejection anymore.

The Sexta Espada growled and took his lover, sliding his wet muscle past shocked lips. Contrary to what he foresaw, Ulquiorra did not fight back but neither did he moan in delight. The Cuatra was as impassive, but Grimmjow swore it wouldn't be to long until...

"G-grimm..." the pale-skinned pulled back, "Enough of this."

"It's Halloween." Grimmjow pressed their foreheads together with a frown, "I don't see any reason why you can't dress up like everyone else. If anything, I see this as the best opportunity."

"Perhaps, but that is you. I see it differently. Now, put me down."

The blue-haired Arrancar snorted and then twisted around, dropping his lover into the long couch. Ulquiorra fell softly with a small groan and then Grimmjow followed quickly, determined not to let the human holiday pass without having his way with his lover. "I'm serious about this."

"And so am I."

"Not for long." He licked his own lips and then returned them over his lover's.

Ulquiorra groaned at the feeling of their muscles sliding smoothly against each other. Throwing his arms around Grimmjow's neck, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss eve more. He had no idea how long it had been, but when he pulled away, his head was robbed of the ability to think straight. He panted heavily, and with the smile his lover had on his face he was sure he was flushed and completely disheveled.

Grimmjow planted a small kiss on Ulquiorra's nose and then moved down to shower the pale skin on the neck with more kisses. With every kiss he gave, his lover's hold on his back loosened and loosened, and so he continued. Unbuttoning the shirt, the Sexta Espada stopped over the clavicle and sucked on it like it was a lollipop. Ulquiorra answered with a throaty moan.

"Grimmjow,"

"Mm?"

The raven-haired fisted the blue-haired's shirt and yanked him back close to his face for a deep kiss. This time, Grimmjow was the one to pull away as he was done with taking off his lover's shirt, but Ulquiorra kept him close. "I want one thing."

"Fire away, batboy." Grimmjow growled as he squeezed his lover's butt. "Anything to get you in that black suit."

"...I want dance, kitty cat." He breathed, "You seemed to be enjoying swaying your hips in front of me."

Grimmjow snorted, smirking, "Well, _catwoman_'s dancing **only** for _batman_. So unless—"

Ulquiorra pulled him close, stealing all the words directly from his throat with a kiss, he whispered, "Consider it done."

* * *

**THEME 56  
"BATMAN"**

**

* * *

**

**FEN:** I don't know what possessed me... or even if something really did posses me, but forgive me if I didn't do it right? This was really a very silly idea that came to me while I was riding to college one morning, and **kaboom!** Here it is... but actually, it wasn't suppose to end like this. I intended on writing about Grimmjow dancing in a sexy, tight, black suit of Catwoman in front of Ulquiorra (as Batman). Gwarsh, I know it's crazy but... maybe that's why I didn't do it... _Gaaah! _XD

If you want to see Grimm giving Ulqui a lapdance, then come steal my brain. I can't possibly write it well. XD


End file.
